starwars_force_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Legions at War
Legions at War was the most recurring Event. It happened every in between of normal Events. This was a Legionary Event, where you fight against 12 other Legions over the span of 4 Days, 3 Fights each day. Each fight is at most an hour long, with 12 Phases, each 5 minutes long. Preparations A week before the actual Event, the Starship Dock will be made accessible to all Players in the Legion. In it, everyone can upgrade the 4 Sub-Systems of the Starship. Starship HP, Turbo Laser, Laser Cannons, and Shield. To upgrade these to their full potential, one needs to pay a lot of Credits OR Starship Fortification Tickets. For every 1000 Credits given out by that way, the one that upgraded the Sub-System will get a Legion Point, to give out at the Legion Shop. One can also pay with Starship Reinforcement Packs, which are sometimes rewarded during other Events. The Starship Dock can still be accessed during the Event, and you can still upgrade the Ship, but it's better to fully upgrade it before the first Fight, to avoid a very weak ship. On the vehicle side of things, the best way to prepare is to trade for Event-Power vehicles. Battling other players for Blueprint pieces, while time-consuming as an average player only has 10 BP, allows you to build level 5 vehicles quickly. After an event has finished, you get random blueprint pieces for an Event-Power vehicle. Legions that are placed in ranks 1 to 16 get all six pieces to complete a level of the blueprint. Sub-Systems Your Starship has 4 Sub-Systems. These are very important in every Fight. -Starship HP. the higher it's upgraded to, is the life of your Starship. If it depletes, you will lose. -Turbo Lasers, the Main weapon of every Starship. The higher it's upgraded to, the more damage it does. -Laser Cannons, which is the defense weapon against Enemy Starfighters, the higher it's upgraded, the more damage it will deal to the Enemy Starfighters. -Shields, which is the main Defense mechanism of your Starship. The higher, the more HP your shield has. Battle Flow Power Cells Consuming BP generates Power Cells, which in turn can be consumed to charge the subsystems shown above AND the Starfighter charge. However, you can only charge it ten times per phase. Each charge requires 10 EP, generating 2-15 power cells. MAX Generating Power Cells allows you to use up all generations for that phase. Charge Orders Charge orders can only be initiated by captains and commanders. Repair Power Cells can be charged to repair the vessel. A 100% charge restores up to half of the vessel's Max HP. Shields Power Cells can also be used to reinforce the vessel using Shields. Overcharging your shields can defend against even turbo lasers with 300% charge. Laser Cannons Laser Cannons are used to counter starfighters. When they are charged to 100%, they inflict damage equal to Cannons' attack intensity * 1.2 - DEF The Turbo Lasers are a staple on any vessel. A 300% charge can easily devastate an unshielded vessel. However, the captain, commanders and/or the legionnaire who charged the Turbo Lasers the most can fire. Starfighters Utilize your flying vehicles in your hangar to attack the opponent's vessel. How strong the vehicle is depend on how much the Starship gauge has been powered. Charging 50% lets you use the starfighter without any doubling, but when charged to 100% you get optimal performance. Dogfights occur when your legion AND the enemy both launch starfighters in the same phase. However, destroyed starfighters are not able to attack the enemy vessel. Damaged starfighters recover 1000 HP per phase. Boarding Actions Every phase, you have the option of launching a boarding party against your opponent's vessel. Use your battle formation to defeat the opposing legionnaire, and if successful, you get 20 power cells and the ability to attack another subsystem (since LaW 61). Battle Victory and spoils of war The starship battle ends once a vessel's HP has been depleted OR when 12 phases end without a victor. Legions recieve 6 victory points for destroying the opponent starship, and 4 points if both starships are destroyed simultaneously. If both starships aren't destroyed before phase 12, the legion with the higher starship score gets 4 victory points; the losing legion recieve 2 points. If both legions have the same starship score or if you lose, you recieve 1 point. No victory points are awarded to legions with no participants. Tips for a Flawless Battle Since Legions at War 61, after winning a Formation Battle against an opponent, you can choose the subsystem you want to attack. For an early win (specifically phases 1/2) you: * Charge turbo laser to 300% and fire * Overcharge shields by 100% * Go crazy with your starfighters. The best one to choose is your Event-Power vehicle(s). * Disable the shields, either with your starfighters and/or your boarding action * Sit back as you win an early victory! References Category:Event Category:Cards